


How Do Thunderstorms Make You Feel?

by feelschicken



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelschicken/pseuds/feelschicken
Summary: Thoughts on thunderstorms from the Thundermen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Argo wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms; they just made him antsy. At sea, a storm meant going to work quick. Sails to be adjusted, supplies to be tied down, and constant vigilance to make sure you didn’t end up in the water yourself. Ever since the first flash, Argo could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was safe inside his bed in his and the Firbolg’s room, but he could not shake the feeling. He attempted to keep his eyes closed, but they would shoot open with each new crash of thunder. After tossing and turning, he lets out a deep sigh and gets up. _Maybe walking will help get this extra energy out_ , he thinks. He makes his way into the common room quietly, making sure to not disturb Master Firbolg. He takes a moment to look out the window at the clouds. One thing that has remained the same here at school as at sea has been the sky. He contempts going outside to enjoy the rain when he hears a door creak.

* * *

Fitzroy wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms; they just made him anxious. With his father traveling so far so often, Fitz and his mother would worry about him being caught up in bad weather. The nerves almost feel like an automatic response now. He puts his pillow over his face in hopes that it will help knock him into a trance. Just as he is about to slip under, another boom rattles the walls. With a huff in frustration, he sits up out of bed. He’s apparently just going to have to wait this one out. He makes his way into the common room and is startled when he sees Argo.

“Oh! Sorry Fitz, I didn’t mean to wake ya.”

Fitzroy waves him off after gaining his composure. “No, no. I’ve been up for a while. Couldn’t sleep due to the storm.”

“Same here.” Argo replies and turns to look back out the window. Fitzroy makes his way over to look out as well. He jumps when a streak of lightning flashes close to the annex and grumbles along with the thunder.

Argo smirks and nudges Fitzroy. “You’re not afraid of the storms are ya, boss? ‘Cause if so, that would not be very good for the ol _Thunder_ men brand.”

Fitzroy crosses his arms. “I’ll have you know Argonaut Keene, that I, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt Knight in Absentia of the Realm of Goodcastle am NOT afraid of thunderstorms!”

Argo laughs. “Alright, alright. No need to get too flustered this late in the evenin’. Just messin’ with ya.” Just then, another flash fills the room and Argo jumps.

Now it’s Fitzroy’s turn to smile. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who is scared of storms.” Their eyes meet and Argo laughs as he shoves Fitzroy. They wrestle with each other trying to get the other to admit to being the thunderman afraid of thunder. Their laughs and arguing fill the dorm and the storm outside is forgotten.


	2. How Do Thunderstorms Make You Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 1.5

Argo and Fitzroy decide to call their argument over which thunderman was afraid of thunder a draw after they had wrestled each other to the ground. As they caught their breathes, a few giggles still escaped. Argo stretches and stares at the ceiling. “I’m still gettin’ used to storms while on land.” Fitzroy turns over on his side to face Argo as he continues, “When you’re at sea, you’re always moving and working. There are so many things to focus on in order to make sure you ‘n the crew ‘n the ship make it through. You have to ready for anythin’. I still feel the rush whenever it storms. It makes it hard to sleep through.”

Fitzroy nods. “Yeah, I understand. My father would travel a lot. Mother would worry about his wagons and if the storms would delay his trips.” Argo turns on his side to mirror Fitzroy. “Usually I can sleep trance through them. But sometimes, if I’m awake when they start, my nerves don’t settle.”

Argo nods in return. A warm feeling settles in his chest as he gazes at Fitzroy. The trust between them was new, but growing strong. It was nice to have Fitzroy open up to him like this. It was nice to just talk to him. 

“Ma used to sing shanties to me when I was young. If she caught me awake durin’ a storm, she would pull me out of bed and start dancing before returning to her duties. ‘Quick feet save the fleet Argo!’” He chuckles. “As I got older and was able to help on the ship myself, I would get those songs stuck in my head as I worked. Even as the rain was pourin’ and the wind was blowin’, I would have a smile on me face.” 

Fitzroy smiled. The warm feeling in his chest was growing as he saw how excited Argo got talking about his mom and working at sea. They lock eyes and are quiet for a few moment. In the distance, a soft rumble of thunder marked that the storm had finally passed. 

Fitzroy breaks their gaze to look at his fingers fiddling. “Maybe next time, if we both can’t sleep, you can teach me one of those songs or dances.” When he looks up, Argo has a fond smile on his face. 

“I’d like that.” After a few more moments, Argo yawns. “Well boss, I would say it’s time for bed. Gotta get that beauty sleep.” Fitzroy rolls his eyes and gives him a gentle shove. He sits up and offers his hand to help Argo. After a few moment of holding Fitzroy’s hand, Argo stretches again to release his nerves and pats Fitzroy on the shoulder. 

“Goodnight Fitzroy”

“Goodnight Argo”

Both make their ways to their rooms, but turn to offer one last smile before closing their doors. They sleep as soundly as the Firbolg has this entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more in mind, but writing is HARD.

**Author's Note:**

> For Taylor :)
> 
> I haven’t written in 5ever so please forgive me lol


End file.
